The Longest Lie
by thatsthehypothesis
Summary: Scorpius is setting off for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but with his father's secret, and his best friends lie, will everything go to plan?
1. The Secret of Malfoy Manor

'And, that's how Voldemort fell,' Draco Malfoy told his eleven-year-old son, Scorpius. 'All because of Harry Potter.'

Draco was explaining wizard history after Scorpius got his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had learnt a lot about wizard history, which included the way Hogwarts is and has been run. 'Dad? When are we gonna go to Diagon Alley? You _said_ you'd get me a racing broom!'

'Calm down,' Draco said sharply. 'We are going the day after tomorrow, I have work tomorrow.'

'Humph' Scorpius sighed.

Scorpius sat down and reread the letter he had got from Hogwarts, the previous week, it read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Filius Flitwick**_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Scorpius sighed. Draco wasn't going to come with him and his mother, Asteria, to Diagon Alley to get his Hogwarts stuff, he never does what he says he will, and like that time he said he would take Scorpius to the Quidditch World Cup. He never did.

Scorpius took out the second piece of parchment, this read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Scorpius sighed once more and left the dining room to walk round the vast garden of Malfoy Manor.

He passed the dark, knotted gates, which shone in the twilight and turned left at the pathway heading towards them. This path took him away from the house, away from the memories of his grandfather Lucius and towards his favourite place in the whole of the Malfoy's estate. The path took him towards an old oak tree with a rope swing which Scorpius' father had made when he was six or seven years old. Scorpius remembered the time Draco had told him the story of the oak.

_He was six and had dragged his father to the oak tree Scorpius loved. 'Look, Daddy! Look!' Scorpius had exclaimed. 'This is where a swing would be great!' he looked round at his father to see that his eyes had gone misty._

'_I remember when I was a child, Scorpius; this too was my favourite tree in the whole garden. Do you know why?' Scorpius shook his head, wide-eyed. 'Why?' he asked curiously._

'_Because this is the furthest place from the house, the furthest place from the terror of Voldemort's residence in this house. I was sixteen and yet I was a child and an adult at the same time. I had been branded as Voldemort's follower, to do a man's job, I was told I should be honoured to be chosen for this job, yet I was still at school, still learning about ways of the wizarding world after the safety of Hogwarts under Albus Dumbledore's protection, still a student. An unknowing student._

'_I came here to think sometimes, Scorpius, to do nothing except think and dream. Something I was unable to do even in my own house with a skilled Legilimens, Voldemort, who could pick up my thoughts when I was in my bedroom, but not when I was here. This oak has been special to me, but not in a physical way, and emotional way. You should not have to use it in the same way as me, with Voldemort gone; your thoughts will be _your_ thoughts only, unless you wish to share them'_

_Scorpius had just sat there for a few minutes taking it all in. He had always thought his father was miserable about Voldemort's downfall, but he'd realised that he was quite glad, quite _thankful_ of Potter's triumph._

Scorpius came out of his reverie as he came to the old oak tree. He sat on the swing and, like his father twenty years ago, thought and daydreamed about his future at Hogwarts School. His lessons, his new friends, feasts, and teachers. The train journey worried him, he didn't know any other wizards or witches who he could sit by, and he was not that good at interacting with people. 'But I will try my best' he vowed.


	2. Diagon Alley

The morning of the trip to Diagon Alley dawned and Scorpius got up earlier than usual. 'Mum! Dad! We're going to Diagon Alley today aren't we?' Asteria came out of the kitchen wearing her usual Muggle clothes. 'Calm down, darling. Have some breakfast and then we'll go.' She smiled warmly down at Scorpious. He walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. Asteria put a bowl of cereal and two pieces of toast in front of him. 'Pumpkin juice? Tea?' Asteria asked.

'I don't mind! Is dad coming?' Scorpius asked hesitantly. Asteria poured Scorpius' drink before answering. 'No. He got an urgent owl this morning from work. He left before you woke.' She watched Scorpius' face fall.

'But he _said _he'd come.' With that remark Asteria decided it was time to go.

'Scorpius, have you got everything?' she asked while walking over to the huge fireplace. She took the pot of glittering dark green powder. Scorpius came over with a jacket over his top and jeans. He took a handful and threw it in the fire. The flames instantly turned bright green. Scorpius stood in the flames and shouted 'Diagon Alley!' Asteria watched him go before going in herself.

Scorpius kept his eyes squeezed closed while spinning vigorously. When he felt he was slowing down he leaned to the side to get out of the grate at the Leaky Cauldron. He quickly moved out of the way so his mother could get out. She stepped out the fireplace and brushed off the ashes. 'Morning Mrs. Malfoy!' Hannah the innkeeper called merrily. Asteria smiled and inclined her head, 'good morning Hannah.' Scorpius and Asteria walked through the busy pub to the tiny courtyard behind. Asteria tapped the third brick from the left above the dustbin. A pause and then the archway to Diagon Alley opened up.

Scorpius looked up the long street. There were witches and wizards of all ages milling around, going in and out of shops, talking about their purchases, ('look at this frog's liver,' an elderly wizard told his friend. 'Only 7 Knuts.'). While they walked toward Gringotts, the wizard bank, he gazed at all the shops they walked past; he saw Potage's Cauldron Shop with pewter, iron, collapsible and even solid gold cauldron, Eeylops Owl Emporium where he heard a quiet rustling sound, but could only see the dark outline of figures moving and the occasional glitter of a yellow eye. He saw Flourish & Blotts, with piles and piles of books, reaching up to the ceiling, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where racks of multicoloured robes of different styles and shapes; he saw Slug and Jiggers Apothecary where feathers, claws and fangs hung in bundles from the ceiling, barrels of slimy, shiny stuff on the floor and glittering powder, pickled bugs and dried herbs on the many shelves. In Magical Menagerie he glanced a cage of bright orange snails, and a witch behind a counter watching a cage of black rats skipping with their tails. Asteria stopped and let Scorpius stare at the building in front of them. It was three storeys high and made of snowy white stone. The front doors were bronze and two goblins stood guard outside them. Asteria and Scorpius passed through the first set of doors and came face to face with another set of this time, silver doors. Engraved on them were the words:

_Enter stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

A shiver ran down his spine. He didn't like goblins, and the poem just made his dislike deepen, they weren't afraid to hurt wizards to get something they desired.

The marble floor shone as bright as new and the clatter of shoes against it was lost in the murmur of wizards talking to the goblins, goblins talking to one another in Gobbledegook and the creaking of the doors in the walls at the far end opening and closing. Scorpius could see cold, dark tunnels beyond them.

'Hello, I would like to take money out of my vault, please.' Asteria had gone up to a counter with a goblin behind. The goblin had long, thin fingers which fiddled with the giant sapphires on his counter. His thin pointy ears twitched when Asteria said 'take'. 'What are your names and which vault?' the goblin asked.

'I am Asteria Malfoy; this is Scorpius Malfoy, my son. The vault is number 328.' She replied.

'Hm... Okay, do you have the key?' the goblin enquired.

'Yes, I do,' Asteria looked through her handbag till she found the tiny golden key for their vault. She gave it to the goblin, who examined it before saying, 'this looks in order, I will get Garhung to take you to your vault.'

A stout goblin came over and tugged Asteria's robes. 'This way madam.' He, Asteria and Scorpius made their way toward one of the doors Scorpius had seen earlier. The passageway beyond was cold, dark, and damp; carts on tracks similar to a railway took passengers hurtling down to their vaults and the unknown. Garhung whistled and a cart came shooting down towards them, he got in then motioned for Scorpius and Asteria to join him. The cart zoomed into the depths of the bank. Slanting downwards, the cart passed hundreds of dark doors, passed stalagmites and stalactites before halting suddenly at a door with the number 328 above it. The trio got out of the cart and Garhung walked to the door and said 'key?' Asteria handed it to him quickly. Garhung put the key in the lock and the door sprang open. Scorpius' mouth dropped. Inside were piles of gold, silver and bronze coins glittering in the half light. Asteria took out the leather bag which had a couple of Sickles in and took a big handful of each coin. 'Take some Scorpius.' She said. Scorpius took out his own bag but only took a little of each coin. Garhung closed the door and they whizzed back up to the hall of Gringotts.

Stepping out into the sun, Asteria and Scorpius went straight toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. 'Hello, Hogwarts is it?' a stoutly women with thick curly black hair came out form the back of the shop where there was a row of boxes. 'Come on in and stand on this box, and I'll measure you up!' Scorpius followed Madam Malkin to the back of the shop and twenty-five minutes later, he had three sets of school robes. In Flourish & Blotts he bought the books he needed, at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary he got his Potion supplies, he got his cauldron at Potage's. But what he looked forward to the most was going to Ollivander's.

Asteria and Scorpius walked towards the indigo shop with a purple cushion with a wand in the window. The door creaked as they went inside.

Asteria sat in the spindly chair by the door with all their purchases, while Scorpius went forward to the counter. 'Hello? Hello-o? Is anyone there?' he whispered into the dark shelves. 'Well, who do we have here then?' a young man came out of the aisle between the dusty shelves. 'Ah, I see Scorpius Malfoy; let me see what I have here.' He floated off into the shelves and pulled out five different boxes. 'Oak, thestral hair, 10 ½ inches' he handed Scorpius a wand, who waved it foolishly. 'No, no, no, NO! Definitely not.' And he snatched it off Scorpius. 'Maybe this, hawthorn, Veela hair, 11 inches.' Scorpius gave it a half-wave before Mr Ollivander plucked it out his hand. 'I know!' he disappeared into the shelves and brought out a dark indigo box. 'Try this, willow, unicorn hair, 12 ½ inches.' Scorpius took it and gave it a wave. Sudden warmth spread from his fingertips to every part in his body. A stream of electric blue sparks came out of his wand and hung in the air. 'Interesting. Quite an unusual combination, but it seems to have chosen you.' Scorpius paid 11 Sickles and 4 Knuts for his wand, and then he and Asteria went back through the wall to the Leaky Cauldron.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

With Scorpius' trunk, Asteria and Scorpis Malfoy leant against the wall between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross Station, and fell through the barrier which separated the Muggle station to Platform 9 ¾, where the Hogwarts Express stood at the station, belching clouds of pale grey steam that filtered through bustling crowds of mothers and fathers saying good bye to their children, helping get heavy trunks onto the train and into different compartments. The screeching of owls of different kinds, the croaking of toads and the meowing of cats was quietened by mothers telling first-years to behave and write to them every week, while telling older student not to get any more detentions or they'll send Howlers to them. Fathers reassuring children too young, they can go in the next couple of years while they nagged and nagged. Groups of older students stood in groups catching up and asking about summer holidays, wondering about teachers and the holidays' homework.

Occasionally Scorpius and Asteria would pass a lone teenager trying to pick up their heavy trunks, but before they could, a student or parent came to help. The pair made their way quietly, towards a carriage near the end of the train; this end was reasonably empty and quiet.

Two families were also there obviously friends as two young pupils, a girl with bright red hair and a black haired boy, were talking animatedly about what sounded like Quidditch, the Chudley Cannons and the Holyhead Harpies. Two older children, one with flaming red hair, down past her shoulders, the other with messy jet black hair, were walking off to find their friends while a youngster was tugging at his father's sleeve, begging to get on the train with his sister.

All these Scorpius took in, but what he noticed first were the four adults; two of which had startlingly red hair, the younger looking one, the woman, had her arm around an older, more mature version of the young black haired boy; he had green almond shape eyes' and untidy hair. Scorpious recognised him as Harry Potter, an old classmate of his fathers. Another adult was a man with red hair; he was tall and lanky and was holding hands with a pretty woman with dark brown, curly hair tied back in a ponytail. These two were Ron and Hermione Weasley; they too were old classmates of Scorpious' father. Like Scorpius and his mother, they were dressed in Muggle clothing.

He tried to ignore the looks of what could only be said as loathing as his mother put his collar up. 'No leave it,' Scorpius snapped. 'I'll be fine!' Asteria and Scorpius both picked up a side of his trunk and lifted it onto the train. 'Um... excuse me, but would you like some help?' a boy of Scorpius' age had seen Asteria struggling with the weight of the trunk. 'Why thank you, do you have anything more to put on the train? Scorpius here will help you.' Scorpius' mother asked.

'No, I'm all in! But thanks for the offer.'

Scorpius' mother left the train with a hug and a kiss to Scorpius, and a slight nod to the boy. 'Well, um, hi, I'm Scorpius, as you might have guessed.' Scorpius said with an attempt at a smile. 'Hello! I'm Lucas, Lucas Rewton.' Lucas had a round, pink face with kind blue eyes; his mousy brown hair was messy and flicky, his smile was cheeky. In fact, he had the air of a trouble maker. 'Hey! D'you wanna sit with me? Cos, y'know, I don't know anyone else' Lucas smiled at Scorpius hesitantly.

'Sure!' Scorpius exclaimed.

Together they heaved Scorpius' trunk into the corner of the compartment and sat down panting. An awkward silence had occurred between them until Scorpius said 'do you support any Quidditch team, Lucas?' Lucas looked at him in surprise, as though he thought Scorpius was a quiet person who does support things like that. 'Oh, um... I like the Holyhead Harpies and Falmouth Falcons, but none of them, are doing well in the league!' Lucas laughed. 'What about you?'

'I like the Tornadoes, and Puddlemere are alright I suppose. Aren't Holyhead an all women's team?'

The conversation of Quidditch carried on until the old witch with the sweet trolley came, 'anything from the trolley, boys?' she asked kindly.

'You getting anything?' Scorpius asked Lucas.

'Yeah!' he replied. To the witch he said, 'Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, 2 Fizzing Whizbees and some Chocolate Frogs please.'

'4 Sickles and 7 Knuts' the witch replied. 'Anything for you dear?' she asked Scorpius.

'A bit of everything!' he replied.

'That's 11 Sickles and 7 Knuts then.' Both boys handed over the money, and the witch shuffled off.


	4. Over The Black Lake

'Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere! Any more firs' years?' a voice boomed over the crowds of children struggling to get onto the platform. Scorpius and Lucas went over to the source of the voice and they saw a huge figure maybe 10 feet tall carrying a lantern.

'Ar' yeh firs' years?' the man said in a gruff voice. Scorpius and Lucas nodded. 'Come stand over 'ere the'' and he led them towards the black lake.

There were about 50 other people by the lake, all of them Scorpius and Lucas' age, first years getting ready to go to the castle for the first time. All of them looked anxious and nervous, wondering what their first year at Hogwarts will be like. A young girl came over to Scorpius and Lucas. 'Hello, I'm Daisy Finnegan, daughter of Seamus Finnegan. You're Scorpius Malfoy. Your father's Draco Malfoy isn't it?' she didn't wait for a reply. 'I believe they knew each other while at Hogwarts themselves.' Daisy had blonde, wavy hair down to her waist. Her pale complexion made her quite attractive but it was her eyes which were amazing. A clear ocean blue, like a tropical lagoon, framed by long, black fluttery eyelashes, which by the by, she used a lot. 'Who're you?' she asked Lucas. 'Eer... me? I-I-I'm Lucas. Lucas Rewton.' He stuttered gazing at her. 'Good to meet you, Rewton' Daisy said shrilly. She looked away from Lucas and turned back to Scorpius. 'So Scorpius, I hear you live in a manor house, maybe we should g-'. Daisy was cut off mid word by the arrival of about 25 more students. A pretty girl detached from the group and called 'oi! Daisy! Stop flirting with the boys! Leave them alone!' she had made her way to where Scorpius, Lucas and Daisy stood.

'I'm, Amee, by the way. Amee Thomas.' She turned back to Daisy again 'now Daisy, please introduce me.' Amee said this in a cold voice, free of friendliness and warmth. 'It's alright' Lucas managed to say, after drooling over Daisy for about five minutes, 'we can introduce ourselves. I'm Lucas Rewton, and this is-'

'I thought you said we could introduce _ourselves_!' Scorpius enquired. 'I'm Scorpious Malfoy' he added, laughing at Lucas' bewildered yet laughing face.

By now, all the first years had gathered near the edge of the lake. The giant of a man was stood nearest the black, rippling water, waiting for the chatter to die down. 'Orite, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, 'n' I'm the gamekeeper a' Hogwarts. Now, no more 'en four teh a boat!' everyone scrabbled to get on the boats with their friends, while Scorpius and Lucas slowly walked down. Lucas grinned; the only boat free was with Daisy and a ginger haired girl.

'Hello!' Daisy smiled a bit too warmly at Scorpius and Lucas. 'This is Diana Cotrands.' Diana nodded shyly. She had two plaits that only reached her shoulders, a very pale face which made her look like a ghost and startlingly big green eyes.

The trip across the black lake was about ten minutes long, during which neither the girls nor the boys said anything at all, just a stony silence. This isn't how I imagined my first day at Hogwarts, Scorpius thought.


	5. A Ceremony of Sorting

'Mind yeh'r 'eads now' Hagrid called as they got out the boats. He was checking them as everyone got out. 'Hey! Has someone lost a rat?' Hagrid called as a round faced, wimpy looking kid ran forward to collect it.

'Okay, wait 'ere 'til Professor Flitwi' comes, okay?' with these parting words, Hagrid waved and shuffled off. A quiet chatter bubbled through the gathered first years.

A short man with wispy white hair and beard came out the doors and squeaked 'everyone please follow me and be quiet. We are going to enter the Great Hall, your Sorting will commence shortly.' A murmur of interest broke out between the pupils. 'What house d'you reckon you'll be in?' Lucas asked.

'Well, my dad was a Slytherin, but I wouldn't mind anything _apart _from that.' Scorpius replied. 'What about you?' Lucas thought for a bit. 'Umm... maybe Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but I suppose Gryffindor would be good. I'm not cunning or sly though so doubt I'll be in Slytherin... shhh!' they had entered the Great Hall.

All the other students were watching them walk down the aisle between the two middle tables. Scorpius looked around. Hundreds of candles floated metres above his head ant above that, the Hall opened up into the sky, or so it seems. 'It's enchanted, apparently' a brown haired boy told his neighbour.

There were four tables full of students in columns and at the top of the hall another table stood full of staff such as Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. Behind them was a white banner with the Hogwarts crest, a lion, serpent, badger and eagle surround a letter 'H'. Underneath were the words '_Draco Dormiens Nunquam, Titillandus'_- the school motto.

Professor Flitwick stood holding a stool and a sorting hat. This wasn't the original, that one had been burnt by Lord Voldemort nineteen years ago. This hat was completely different but had the same aura of knowledge the old Sorting Hat had. A rip near the wide brim of the hat opened and the Hat sang:

_I may be old but I am wise,_

_And I can see through you,_

_But not with my eyes,_

_I will see everything thought you have._

_Whether you are cunning,_

_Or sly, I know where you should go,_

_To Slytherin you'll be running,_

_For that's the House for you._

_If you're smart, yes you'll be,_

_Clever and full of wisdom,_

_You'll go to Ravenclaw, you'll see,_

_For that's where I will put you._

_Are you brave, do you like danger?_

_Not afraid of much,_

_To this House you'll be no stranger,_

_Oh, in Gryffindor you'll be._

_Or if you are none of the above,_

_Do not fear of worry,_

_I know a House you'll love!_

_To Hufflepuff! Of you go! Hurry!_

_Now that I have Sorted,_

_It's time for me to go,_

_But remember this,_

_It won't go amiss,_

_To be friends with those,_

_You wouldn't normally,_

_Just a thing,_

_I'd thought I'd sing,_

_Good night!_

_Alas!_

_Bye-bye!_

The hall burst out into applause and the Hat fell silent again. 'Woah!' Lucas was amazed at the song. 'That was so, so. That was just AWESOME!' Scorpius laughed, he didn't know much about Lucas, but he sure as hell found him funny!

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat loudly, and the Hall fell silent. 'The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. The Ceremony will sort you-'he was talking to the first years now. 'When I call your name you will sit on the stool and put on the Hat, where it will put you into one of four Houses; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Each House carries different traits, and the House will become your family, while at Hogwarts.' Flitwick cleared his throat again. 'Allen, Kane' the brown haired who said about the ceiling scurried forward. When Flitwick put it on, the Hat fell over Kane's face, covering it except for his mouth. 'GRYFFINDOR!' the Hat shouted. The table on the far left cheered manically.

'Bones, Tracey' and 'Chang, Freya' both went to Hufflepuff, and went to the table on the second left.

The girl who Daisy, Scorpius and Lucas shared a boat with, Diana, became the first Ravenclaw. She took of the Hat, gave it to Flitwick and ran off to the second right table.

'Davis, Michaela' didn't have to wait at all, the Hat had barely touched her head when it screamed 'SLYTHERIN!' The table on the far right cheered ecstatically. Scorpius saw that all the Slytherin's had grim expressions when not cheering. He sincerely hoped that he wouldn't be one.

'Finnegan, Daisy' on the other hand practically ran up to the stool and jammed on the Hat, where it was motionless for nearly two minutes before screaming 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Scorpius watched her skip to her House table and sit next to Kane Allen. Scorpius glanced at Lucas and nearly burst out laughing. Lucas was staring after Daisy like he had when they were at the lakeside. 'Oi! Lover boy!' Scorpius whispered, nudging Lucas. 'Huh? What?' Lucas muttered, wrenching his eyes away from Daisy. 'Your eyes were on springs! Like _boing! Boing!_' Scorpius motioned eyes dropping up and down with his hands. 'Oh... sorry man! Lucas mumbled.

'Malfoy, Scorpius' Flitwick called. Lucas nudged Scorpius and whispered 'good luck!' Scorpius smiled weakly.

His insides fluttering, he walked up to the stool; he could tell everyone was looking at him. When he reached him; Professor Flitwick gave Scorpius a small nod of encouragement, before Scorpius sat down and the Sorting Hat was dropped over his head.

'Well, well, well, a clever chap, loyal, kind, and brave but you have the heart of a Ravenclaw, white unlike your father. He was a cunning one, but he was kind. Kind but cunning. But I know where to put you. Yes, yes. You're going to RAVENCLAW!' the little voice that had been talking to him, yelled the last word for everyone in the Hall to hear.

A split second and then a tremendous applause from the Ravenclaw table. Scorpius jumped off the stool and walked down to sit next to Diana. 'Hey!' she said brightly. 'Go where you wanted?'

'Of course!' Scorpius replied, laughing with her. 'She's much nicer when not with that Daisy girl' he thought.

Flitwick called out 'Potter Albus' and the hall fell silent.

'Potter? Not Harry Potter's son?'

'Albus Potter at Hogwarts with me!'

'Bless my soul!'

The small black haired boy stumbled up to the stool where the Hat rested for a fraction of a second before it yelled 'GRYFFINDOOR!'

The Gryffindor table burst into cheering, 'we got another Potter! We got another Potter!'

'Prince, Elsie' a tiny blonde haired girl with green eyes skipped up to the stool. That hat was motionless for half a minute until it shouted 'RAVENCLAW!'

Scorpius, Diana and the rest if the Ravenclaw gave her a standing ovation to which, to everyone's surprise, Elsie bowed and blew kisses to. Diana and Scorpius looked at each other and laughed. Elsie came skipping over. 'Hello! I'm Elsie Prince. Nice to meet you!' she said plonking herself opposite them. 'You're Diana and Scorpius!'

'Shhh!' Lucas was about to be Sorted.

'Rewton, Lucas' Flitwick announced. Lucas practically jumped onto the stool. The Hat yelled 'RAVENCLAW!'

'YEESS! Wahoo!' Scorpius yelled. Diana stared at him. 'What?' he asked her. She just laughed.

Lucas came bounding over and sat next to Elsie. 'Can I sit here?' he asked.

'I think it's a little bit too late to say no!' she laughed.

'Oh yeah...'

'Scamander, Lorcan' a boy with light brown hair walked up to the stool, the Hat hadn't touched his head when it yelled 'RAVENCLAW!' he went and sat a bit further up the table to the trio.

'Scamander, Lysander' a boy with dirty blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes wandered up to the stool. The Hat hadn't touched his head when it screamed 'RAVENCLAW!'

'Scamander, Lysander' A boy with dirty blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes wandered up to the stool. The Hat hadn't touched his head when it screamed 'RAVENCLAW!'

The quartet cheered at Lysander's' sorting. 'Hullo, I'm Andy. Please don't call me Lysander. My fool of a mother named me.' He rolled his eyes.

'I'm Scorpius!'

'I'm Diana!'

'Lucas here!'

'I guess you can call me Elsie.' Everyone said in turn.

'Hey, Scorpius, I guess we both scored on the weird name list, 'ey?' Andy said, giggling.

'Thomas, Amee.' The white blonds, grey eyed girl from the lake walked to the stool where the Hat announced 'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Weasley, Rose' also became a Gryffindor where as 'Zaniya, Chlöe' became a Slytherin.

As Flitwick took away the stool and Hat, Professor McGonagall stood up and announced 'welcome everyone to Hogwarts; let the feast, begin!'

The golden plates and platters filled with food like chicken, lamb, pork, potatoes, vegetables and mint humbugs. Scorpious took a bit of everything. General chatter soon brought things to blood status' and parentage.

'Me? I'm a pure-blood. I'm related to Newt Scamander, the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them.' Andy was saying happily.

'I'm a half-blood,' Elsie said. 'My mum knew dad was a wizard before I was born, but she didn't care.'

'I'm a pure-blood,' Scorpius said.

'Yep! Me too,' Lucas added.

Diana hesitated. 'I'm a Muggle-born…' she mumbled.

'Hey! Cool! What are their jobs?' asked Andy interestedly.

'Oh, um, my mum's an interior decorator and my dad has no job.'

'Cool!' Andy exclaimed. 'What's an interior decorator?' while Diana explained to Andy about Muggle jobs, pudding appeared. Sticky toffee pudding, apple crumble, lollipops, Eccles cakes and bowls of sweets. Scorpius helped himself to some treacle tart.

When all the food had gone and Scorpius, Lucas, Andy, Diana and Elsie were full to burst, Professor McGonagall stood up and said, 'welcome to Hogwarts. And welcome back! As usual, there are the normal announcements; the Forbidden Forest is, as named, forbidden, also our caretaker has asked me to remind you that no Weasley's Wizarding Weeze's products are to be used in the corridors, no magic or Muggle and magical duelling in between lessons. Now, off to bed! Good night! Sleep well!'

Professor McGonagall motioned for the Prefects to show the first years to their dormitories.

'First years! First years follow us!' a boy with black hair and a girl with curly black hair were calling the first years. 'We are going to show you the most direct route to the Ravenclaw common room.'

At the stairwell the crowd of Ravenclaw first years turned right and went up five flights of stairs before turning into a corridor with a spiral staircase. They hurried up the staircase and came face to face with an oak door with no keyhole or doorknob, but a bronze, eagle shaped knocker.

'There is no password for the common room; you have to answer the question asked.' The black haired girl, Alisha, said. 'Got that?' The first years nodded. The other Prefect knocked on the door.

A musical voice asked, 'when and how did the original Sorting Hat get destroyed?'

'In 1998, by Lord Voldemort, who burnt it while the Hat was on Neville Longbottom'.'

'Correct.' Scorpius felt Lucas squirm uncomfortably next to him, a light click could be heard and then the door swung open.

They were in a vast circular room with a curved high ceiling and midnight blue carpet. Big, sky blue, squashy armchairs surrounded a huge fireplace. Tables and chairs were scattered in the room, with bookshelves for studying and homework. Huge windows showed spectacular views of the mountains and lake were in between bookshelves.

In between two doorways stood a statue of white marble. In flowing robes a woman with a quizzical half-smile stood, she was beautiful, yet quite scary. On top of her long hair was a delicate tiara with the words '_wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure' _

'This is a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders of Hogwarts. And this is Helena Ravenclaw, or otherwise known as The Grey Lady.' Alisha motioned to the ghost that had just floated through the wall.

'Hello, new first years? Welcome to Ravenclaw!' she said smiling. She floated through the opposite wall and disappeared.

'Right, girls, your dormitories are through the right door, follow the stairs and you will find it. Boys, the same on the left.' Daniel said. 'Off you go!'

Scorpius and Lucas said good night to Elsie and Diana and they departed to their dormitory. Andy and Lorcan were both in their dormitory. Scorpius fell into bed and drifted to sleep almost immediately.


End file.
